


Stress Relief

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Some hot Spike-on-Wesley action! Season 5 AtS, and in the shower.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philstar22](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=philstar22).



> This is for philstar22 who asked:  
>  _I would like to request a Spike/Wesley ficlet._  
>  I was thinking that maybe one of them walking in on the other in the shower.
> 
> Here you are, dear! 
> 
> Warnings: Not many. Oral sex. In the shower. Hot man love.
> 
> I thought I'd been awfully mean to Spikey lately so I let him have some fun in this one. ;)

Wesley sighed with relief as hot water hit his face, washing away the strain of hours squinting at texts in ancient languages that did not, by the way, have easy syntax or, say, commercially-available dictionaries. He leaned forward, hands on the clean tile wall and let the water sluice down his back, washing away his thoughts with warm comfort. He was glad he’d chosen to take advantage of the facilities at Wolfram and Hart, rather than head home exhausted and probably not get a shower in the morning as he would need to be here right away.

  
After this, he could catch a few hours’ rest on the couch in his office, and tackle the bloody Thursday-night prophecy with a fresh head.

Was it too much to ask for a week to go by without a possible apocolypse? It seemed improving their resources through the deal with Wolfram and Hart only exposed them to more crises, so that always the need outpaced their ability.

Why was he brooding? He just wanted a moment away from work. Wesley sighed and lathered the soap over his arms, kneading his fingers into tight muscles where he could.

The door to the locker room slammed open like an explosion. Instantly, Wesley turned his back to the wall, prepared to face unknown danger.

A shambling shape rippled through the glass block wall that separated the shower room from the changing area. There was a sound like pulling something large out of mud, and then a splat.

“Sodding slime-beasts,” Spike muttered.

The tension, which Wesley really didn’t need to feel just now, let out of his shoulders again. He picked the soap and washcloth off the floor. So much for his relaxing shower alone.

Spike came into the shower room flicking blue goo off his fingers. The goo was transparent and made his hair look quite interesting – electric blue and only slightly more gelled than normal.

Wesley stifled a smirk and rinsed off.

“’Lo Percy. Looking flaccid, as usual.”

Spike chose, for no reason other than annoyance, Wes was sure, to step up to the shower head immediately to Wesley’s right, rather than the fifteen or so other positions in the room that would have afforded them both more privacy. Not that Wesley was particularly body-shy, but he was cross at being interrupted, and his cock had twitched upward at the word “flaccid” as though to say, “I beg your pardon!”

Wesley hurried to rinse the last soap off of himself so he could leave. “Have you no respect for personal boundaries?”

“Vampire,” Spike said, with a snort.

“Watcher,” Wesley replied with a raised eyebrow. “I know vampires, Spike. Most maintain some semblance of their living modesty and inhibitions.”

Spike shrugged. “Always was an over-achiever.” He tilted his head back into the spray and grimaced as blue-tinted water started to streak down his face like Technicolor tears.

Wesley paused, reaching for the knob to turn his shower off, watching rafts of soap bubbles slide down the rapids of Spike’s torso. His head was thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut into little dark lines of lashes, and his throat was taut, adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he closed his mouth against the spray and opened it again.

And Wesley thought, not for the first time, that someone as annoying as Spike had no business being so god damned pretty. And vulnerable, now, with his eyes closed. And…

Wesley felt a pleasant, sudden brush at his groin and realized with some alarm it was his own hand, grasping his erection of its own accord. So much for discipline. Wesley turned the shower off with possibly more force than necessary and reached for his towel.

An inhumanly firm grip landed on his wrist, stopping him cold. He turned to see Spike regarding him. “That for me?” His eyes flicked down.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Wesley said.

“Don’t have to. Vampire, remember?”

Wesley wondered if that smug smirk would be as irritating if he wasn’t also right. “You come in here, interrupt the one moment of peace I’ve had all week, and now, what? You expect to seduce me? Why, Spike? Just bored?”

Spike tilted his head, blinking droplets from his long lashes. “A semi-public shower in your place of work is the most peace you’ve had in a week? That’s sad, watcher.”

“It’s none of your… wah!” Wesley lost control over his voice, and everything, really, as a shower-warmed hand closed over his cock. The tiny, still-functioning part of his brain advised him to push the vampire away and go back to his office, but the memo did not reach his hips, which flexed into a grip that was firm but not nearly firm enough.

“Tsk. Working for Peaches is making you as stiff and frustrated as he is.”

Wesley felt his legs were about to give way, only the hand on his cock holding him up. He grabbed hold of Spike’s shoulder and forced most of the quiver from his voice. “Are you going to do something about it?”

“I might,” Spike smiled. “What’s in it for me?”

“A very pissed off warlock if you don’t stop teasing this instant.”

Perhaps a portion of his actual frustration escaped into his voice, because Spike’s smirk dimmed just a bit. “Sir, yes, sir,” he said, and sank to his knees.

“Oh god!” Wesley gasped as soft, wet lips closed over the very tip of him, an obscene little kiss that had his whole body wanting to squeeze into that one-inch section of skin.

A hand flattened against Wesley’s belly, gently pushing him back, against the wall. Which was fortunate, because Wes needed the support. His head fell back, his mouth opening and closing, catching stray droplets as Spike worked him, slowly, lovingly, laving every inch of flesh.

Wesley stared in disbelief – very pleased disbelief – as Spike rolled his cock around in his mouth, looking up to catch Wesley’s eyes and then groaning obscenely with appreciation, his cheeks hollowed and eyes glittering with mischief.

The vibration from that groan traveled up Wesley’s spine and, he was certain, blew his brains out onto the hard white tile. He couldn’t be sure, because he hadn’t any brains after that to analyze it.

It didn’t take long at all, and then Spike was crawling up his very pliant body, kissing and nipping at him until he reached Wesley’s lips, and then diving in for a long and passionate kiss, flavored with semen and bath water and just devouring what was left of Wesley’s senses, until his lungs started to protest the lack of oxygen and he urgently pushed Spike back.

After he caught his breath, seeing the smug vampire in a new light, he croaked, “Why did you do that?”

“Dunno. You just looked so edible.” Spike’s smile flashed with a promise of fangs. His hands cupped under Wesley’s ass and lifted him a little. “Come on, watcher. You’ve got more in you.”

“No, I don’t. You’ve… gah!”

Spike’s thigh, smooth and muscular, was gently nudging Wesley’s flaccid cock, sending sparks of too-powerful sensation through him. And then Spike’s very talented mouth was working on Wesley’s neck, raising gooseflesh from his toes to his scalp.

“Yes,” Wesley breathed, letting himself relax into the strong, steady arms that held him. “I do believe you could be right.”

***

Wesley walked back to his office, thoroughly shagged, bone-tired, but happy.

Angel was wandering the hall. When he saw Wes he jogged up to him. “Hey. Have you seen Spike?”

Wesley felt an unaccustomed thrill at the name, which he silently admonished himself for. He was still trying to figure out how to say “I left him shagged out on a bench in the changing room” without it coming across as, well, the only way it could come across, when Angel continued talking, distractedly running a hand over his hair.

“He got hit with a pretty heavy dose of Athalli demon slime, and that stuff, uh… it’s probably best if I find him first.”

Ah. “It’s a powerful aphrodisiac,” Wesley said, meeting Angel’s embarrassed expression with one of cool, calm. “Of course. You wouldn’t want Spike to do something foolish under its influence.”

If vampires could blush, Angel would be glowing. “Uh. Yeah. Just trying to… make sure nothing… oh, hell.” He gave Wesley’s grin a scowl and hurried off to find someone less knowledgeable to help him in his search.

Wesley smiled. If what he remembered about Athalli demon musk was correct, Spike would probably already be up for round five when Angel found him.

Which was all well and good, because Wes was more than ready for a little sleep. “Shagged out” was the term, and it was only Spike’s post-coital daze that had allowed Wesley to escape.

With a very happy smile, Wes sank into the soft leather of his office couch and fell into the best sleep he’d had all week.


End file.
